


A Casual Confession

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, POV!Dean Winchester, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people consider a love confession to be a pretty big deal but apparently not Cas, who announces his feelings for Dean with the air of talking about the weather. Dean doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Confession

They were on their way back to the bunker. The previous case had been wrapped up within a couple of days and nothing else had come up yet so they'd decided to make their way home. Dean was sat behind the wheel, eyes fixed on the road. Sam in the seat beside him, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone. Cas taking up residence on the back seat, lying sideways, legs draped fully stretched out along the length of the seat, back propped up against one passenger side door as he stared out the opposite window, a peaceful expression on his face.

Dean caught sight of him in the rear view mirror and couldn't prevent the smile that escaped as soon as he laid eyes on his friend. It looked like Cas was deep in thought but the contented expression on his face suggested something significant and Dean couldn't help but wonder what the angel was day dreaming about. 'Hey, Cas?'

Cas seemed startled for a second but then looked around at Dean, smiling. 'Yes, Dean?'

'Penny for your thoughts?'

'I beg your pardon?'

Sam snorted.

'I mean... what's going on?'

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean looking slightly concerned. 'Well... I was under the impression that you were driving us back to the bunker. That Sam was passing time meaninglessly on his phone-'

'Hey!' Sam interjected.

'-and that I was looking out the window, admiring passing scenery. Now you give me reason to question this so I'm not so sure...'

'Were you? Admiring the scenery, I mean?' Dean wasn't even slightly concerned with Cas's misunderstanding, in fact, he'd anticipated it. 'I mean... you looked kinda lost in thought, like you was away with the fairies or somethin'.'

Cas continued to look confused. 'I'll admit I was day dreaming but I don't see what fey creatures have got to do with it and I'm certainly not planning on going away with any.'

'Right,' Dean rolled his eyes. Sam seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and had returned to his phone. 'What I actually meant was... what were you thinking about?'

'Oh,' Cas seemed satisfied with this explanation and went back to staring out of the side window. 'Nothing majorly significant... only about how when I'm near you my heart does this strange fluttery thing, not entirely unlike the wings of a hummingbird... and I feel this rush of affection, not unlike a parents love for their child... only, I suspect my feelings to be less storge and more a combination of pragma and eros...'

'Err... what?' It hadn't been what he'd been expecting. If he'd been expecting anything it would have probably been something profound to do with bees or an interesting fact about the stratosphere. Not this.

Besides him, Sam had gone completely still. He was still staring at his phone but his eyes weren't moving anymore so Dean knew he'd stopped reading and was listening to every word.

'They are some of the different words the Ancient Greeks ascribed to the singular English word, _love_.' Cas was saying. 'They recognized that love is far too complex an emotion to be encompassed within one word. Other shades of love include agape, philautia, philia and ludus... though there are many more. More than thirty, I believe...'

'I know. You don't have to come at me like a friggin' encyclopedia, Cas. I totally get all that-'

'You do?' Sam stopped pretending to read and looked up at his older brother appearing both surprised and impressed. Dean rolled his eyes again. 

'Yes, sasquatch. I do.' Sam nodded his head looking thoughtful. 'What I don't get is you saying _that_ , like _that_... so casually like you was talking about the weather or somethin'.'

'As I said... it's hardly majorly significant.'

'Yeah, well,' Dean could feel his face heating up as he grew angry. 'It's majorly significant to _me_!'

Sam's eyes widened comically and he made a point of clearing his throat and staring out the passenger side window as though to say: _Its okay, just carry on pretending I'm not here. I'm cool with it..._

'Oh.'

'Oh!' Dean barked back incredulously. 'Right, that's it-' he spun the car around in the road, pulling her up into a rest stop on the opposite side. Luckily the road was empty; no one to see Dean's blatant disregard for highway safety other than a copse of trees and possibly a chipmunk. Dean turned the ignition off breathing heavily. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so angry, he just knew that something about the casualness of Cas's confession had got his blood boiling.

Sam looked like he'd like to dissolve on the spot and it was in respect of this that Dean decided to take his and Cas's disagreement out of the car. 

Not because he was embarrassed or anything.

'Cas, get out the car.'

The angel looked panicked. 'What? Why?' and maybe he thought Dean was about to ditch him here on the side of the road without further explanation but Dean didn't really care.

'Just get out the damned car, Cas.' Dean said getting out the car himself and slamming the door behind him. Cas cautiously followed his lead looking like he wanted to cling onto the Impala for dear life.

Dean went and sat himself down besides the copse of trees, staring out across the dusty road and trying to calm his breathing. He just couldn't get Cas words out of his head, playing back over and over again like a record stuck on the same lines of a song: _my heart does this strange fluttery thing... I feel this rush of affection... pragma and eros..._

Dean knew that pragma was the kind of love felt between two people after they had bonded together for some time. The kind of love and old married couple might feel for one another or anyone who knew somebody else, all their flaws and intricacies off by heart.

He could absolutely relate to Cas's was of thinking on that level. They pretty much knew each other back to front. They'd been through more together in seven _years_ than most people went through in seven _lifetimes_. And despite everything that had gone wrong, all the mistakes they'd both made, they still stuck tight to one another. Loyal and forgiving to the very end.

Dean could easily see Cas loving him in that way. Heck, he'd probably already known deep inside with only that little thing called denial keeping it at bay...

But then there was that other type of love that Cas had mentioned: eros... well that was a whole different story. That kind of love was undeniably romantic and there was nothing else to hide behind there. There was no getting away from the fact that that kind of love said: _I'm attracted to you and I wouldn't mind fucking you some time._

It filled him simultaneously with disbelief and excitement but the fact that Cas had said it like it was nothing... _not majorly significant_ , he'd said... made it all the harder to believe - Dean felt like he was on the verge of waking up from some crazily surreal dream. 

 _And,_ he admitted, _a desperately_ wanted _dream..._

Cas came into view standing directly in front of him. He stared down at him, clearly worried and confused by Dean's behavior. Dean blinked up at him, trying to get his thoughts in order as fast as possible.

'What you said... back in the car...' but he couldn't go on.

'Would you like me to repeat myself? Maybe then I'll understand what has upset you?'

'Maybe. But I doubt it...' he didn't want to sound snarky but it was winding him up how insignificant this was for Cas, when for him it was possibly the biggest event of his entire life. 'You do understand, right, that most people don't just say stuff like that... in _passing_...?' Cas was frowning, evidently trying to grasp what Dean was trying to say. 'Shit, Cas... the way you said it. It was almost like you was commenting on the view from your window...'

'You asked me what I was thinking about, so I told you...' Dean nodded staring down at his feet.

'Yeah. Yeah I get that, Cas... but don't you think it's... I dunno... like a  _big_ deal?'

'Not particularly. I was only saying aloud what was blatantly obvious.'

' _Blatantly obvious_ ,' Dean repeated in a hushed voice starring back up at Cas's concerned blue eyes. 'Don't you get it?  _I didn't know!'_

'Oh,' and then, 'ohhh...' suddenly Cas looked like he wanted to run and Dean suspected that if his wings weren't broken, he'd have flown off in an instant. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes, was looking everywhere other than at Dean himself. But Dean felt nothing but relief at the angel's human-like behavior and felt the beginnings of a smile ghosting around his own lips.

Reassured as Dean was, he had no desire to prolong Cas's mortification.

He got to his feet so that they were stood with less than an inch between their toes. Cas clearly didn't know where to look; his eyes darting from the road, to the car, to the trees and back again. 'Hey,' he reached for Cas, placing an encouraging hand just below his right shoulder. 'It's okay.'

Cas stilled beneath his touch, 'It is?'

'Of course.'

'If their passing comments were anything to go by, then I'm pretty sure _everyone else_ thought it was blatantly obvious.'

Dean laughed out loud, 'Yeah, maybe. I guess I'm pretty blind, huh?'

Cas squinted at him for a moment. 'Ah, I see. You are speaking metaphorically.'

'Yes, Cas.' Dean agreed fondly. He felt like he was melting, his head was soaring and his heart... Cas was _right;_  it  _did_ feel like the wings of a hummingbird. 'Y'know, Cas...' Cas smiled softly and Dean wondered if he was seeing him in the same sunlit glow that Dean was seeing Cas surrounded by. '... I think you're pretty blind too.' 

Cas scoffed. 'Nonsense. I see you perfectly, Dean. There's nothing I don't know about you physically, mentally or indeed, metaphorically.' 

'Really?!' and Dean started panicking for a second; did Cas _really_ know everything about him?

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts; he'd save worrying about that for another day. 

'So you know that I feel the same way about you?'

Cas had been looking smug but at Dean's words he looked completely taken aback. 'What?'

It was Dean's turn to look smug -  _he doesn't know_ everything _then, phew!_  

'I feel the same way about you.' Dean repeated, emphasizing the last word by poking Cas square in the chest as he said it. He stared from his finger up into Cas's startlingly blue eyes, looking up shyly beneath his eyelashes. 

Cas actually gulped. 'What?' he looked lost for words, his thoughts struggling to string coherently together.

'See. That's exactly how I felt when you sprung that on me back in the car.' Cas just blinked, obviously unable to process what was going on, so Dean took his face between both of his hands and planted a soft smooch against his lips. Cas blinked but otherwise didn't react.

'Fuck,' Dean said taking a step back, his thoughts in turmoil, spinning out of his control. 

'What? Now!' Cas looked more alarmed than ever. 'In case you've forgotten, Sam is still waiting for us back in the car. I knew you could be immodest, Dean. But I never imagined you to be quite such an exhibitionist.'

'What? NO!' Dean shook his head fast. He might have just fought through seven years of denial in less than ten minutes but he was SO not ready to go _there_. 'I kissed you... and you didn't kiss back. Have I got the wrong end of the stick about this or-'

'Oh! You were just using the curse word to emphasize your mortification. I see... as to the kiss... you simply took me by surprise, Dean.' Cas cocked his head to one side, a mixture of hope and hesitation on his face. 'Would you... like to try again?'

Dean stared at Cas; it really was quite incredible how bad they both were at communicating with each other. He nodded slowly but made no move to kiss Cas again, maybe fearing another unresponsive reaction if not an outward rejection.

But Cas wasn't just boasting when he'd said he knew everything about Dean and he had a pretty good idea what was going on in his head right now.

So this time, it was Cas that approached Dean, he did it less cautiously than his friend had done, his intentions glaringly obvious. One hand on the back of Dean's head, fingers woven through his hair as he tilted his head at a particular angle, piercing blue eyes locked on Dean's startled green ones, as he allowed their lips to meet naturally in the middle. 

'Hmmm,' Dean breathed into the kiss, closing his eyes and relaxing into Cas's embrace. His hands drifted up to encompass Cas's face again, the not unpleasant sensation of sharp prickles of hair under his fingertips and the feel of his jaw working beneath his palms as Cas's mouth moved against his own, allowing their tongues to slide together, moving back and forth gently against one another...

Dean broke away for air, his whole body twitching to be close to Cas again, to get wrapped up in him but he had to wait impatiently on the sidelines whilst his lungs took in oxygen. Cas just stood there watching him, intense blue eyes taking in every particle of Dean as his breathes evened out.

They kissed again. And again. And at some point Dean realized that his brain wasn't functioning properly and he was gonna really struggle to drive.

'Fuck,' Dean said again, all too aware of the pressure behind his suddenly tight jeans. Cas squinted at him.

'I'm still having trouble working out if that's a proposition or an exclamation.'

'Both,' Dean said just to see how Cas would react and wasn't disappointed by the look of longing and excitement that came over Cas's face, his pupils widening making his eyes look dark and sexy. There was _no way_ , Dean realized, that he would be holding back now. Certainly not just 'cause of some damned mid-life sexuality crisis. Cas kissed him again and Dean practically moaned as Cas sucked his tongue into the depths of his own mouth and this time it was Dean needing to pull back and remind Cas about the baby brother waiting patiently in the car.

'Yes,' Cas croaked out sounding somewhat debauched. 'The car... Sam... we should probably... go back?' 

There was something unbearably sexy about an angel who couldn't form a coherent sentence and all because of kissing _him!_  Dean had half a mind, to take Cas's hand right now and run off to a more secluded spot... but that would hardly be fair on Sam now, would it? 

'When... when we get back to the bunker?' Dean asked, feeling a tad crass for asking, like pre-booking an appointment. Shouldn't these things happen more spontaneously and feel less  _arranged?_  

But Cas didn't seem to care. He nodded his head seriously and Dean could feel his insides positively vibrating.

The two men made their way back to the car, both sliding into the backseat.

'Sam, you're driving.' Dean barked from the back as though it wasn't obvious. Sam looked startled. 'All right,' he said, quickly getting out the passenger door, making his way around to the other side of the car and sliding in behind the steering wheel. 'Ready to leave?' Sam would never admit it but he'd unfortunately heard every word that had been passed between his brother and the angel outside the car. He honestly thought they were the biggest pair of moronic lovebirds to ever exist.  Seriously, what was _wrong_ with them?

Sam checked the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes. Dean and Cas were staring at each other again - honestly is got pretty freaky sometimes; they didn't seem to need to blink. He saw that their hands were locked together, fingers entwined, arms resting side by side over Dean's leg. Dean was wearing a big goofy smile that could diminish the sun and Cas looked like he'd just found god or something.

Sam realized he wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon. He turned on the ignition and pulled out of the rest stop smiling to himself as the Impala sped off down the road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As ever feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks guys, love ya xxx
> 
> If you want you can come check out my tumblr blog: [onceuponadestiel](http://onceuponadestiel.tumblr.com). All my other destiel fics are there as well as lots more destiel madness :) X
> 
> P.S. If anyone is interested, here is the article I read on [The Seven Kinds of Love](http://www.southbankcentre.co.uk/whatson/festivals-series/festival-of-love/the-seven-kinds-of-love)


End file.
